The Water Dragon Slayer
by Ficchii
Summary: Seharusnya dia bukan siapa-siapa, hanya seorang pembantai naga air yang tidak signifikan. Tetapi kenapa seiring kemunculannya, runtutan masalah tak henti menimpa Guild barunya yang memang, terkenal akan kerusuhannya? Bahkan untuk Fairy Tail yang tak kenal lelah, ini sudah keterlaluan.
1. Chapter 1

**-The Water Dragon Slayer-**

**Chapter one: New Girl!**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail bukan punya saya, tapi punya Om Hiro Mashima, Om saya yang sungguh hebat ditabok readers karena ngaku-ngaku***

**Rated: T (gak tau juga deh….. habisnya bingung mau rate apa, siap-siap aja)**

**Warning: Abal, Gaje, (maybe) OOC, (maybe) Typo(s) **

**A/N: Nah, Nyu minta maaf lagi ya, karena Nyu malah melenceng dari tugas melanjutkan fic pertama Nyu, habisnya Nyu lagi gak ad ide, dan akhir-akhir ini terlalu sering baca fic Fairy tail, jadi pengen bikin fic Fairy Tail….. Maafin Nyu ya? NYU MOHON MAAF SEBESAR-BESARNYA! YA~HA! (?)**

**Oke, enjoy reading, gomene kalo masih abal…. Review sangat dibutuhkan untuk inspirasi fic saya berikutnya…. **

-oooooo-

Pagi hari itu, di sebuah kota bernama Magnolia di Negara Fiore, seorang perempuan berambut blonde dengan mata coklat yang sungguh indah itu terbangun…. Wajahnya sungguh cantik, membuat nyaris seluruh pria yang melihatnya jatuh cinta padanya….

Namanya Lucy Heartfillia, seorang member Magic Guild bernama Fairy Tail di Magnolia. Dia beranjak dari ranjang empuk dan nyamannya dengan malas, memasuki kamar mandi dan membersihkan dirinya.

Selesai berpakaian, wajahnya menjad cerah dan penuh senyum. Dia lalu berjalan keluar dari apartemennya dan menuju Guildnya dengan penuh senyum. Baru sampai di depan pintu Guild-nya saja sudah terdengar suara-suara berisik dari anggota Guild Fairy Tail. Tetapi, kali ini berbeda, samar-samar terdengar teriakan dari seseorang "KITA PUNYA ANGGOTA BARU!" dan sorakan anggota lainnya.

Lucy sedikit kaget, _'anggota baru? Siapa? Apa magicnya?'_ batin Lucy. Dia membuka, tepatnya membanting pintu Guild itu. Tentu saja, mendadak semua diam, melihat ke sumber suara, lalu mulai berteriak-teriak lagi.

"Hey Lucy! Kita punya anggota baru!" ujar salah satu sahabatnya, Levy. Lucy mengangguk, lalu menjawab.

"Siapa? Kapan dia datang?" tanyanya pada Levy. Sebelum Levy sempat menjawab, seorang laki-laki berambut pink yang merupakan salah satu sahabat Lucy, menarik seorang perempuan berambut biru seperti Jellal Fernandes dengan panjang sedadanya, bibir pink indah, mata Emerald, dan kulit putih mulus dan mendorongnya ke Lucy.

"LUCY! Ini anggota barunya! Perkenalkan namanya…" omongan Natsu, sang laki-laki berambut pink itu terpotong.

"HEY! Aku bisa memperkenalkan diriku sendiri tanpa bantuanmu!" ujar sang perempuan rambut biru itu. "Hello! Aku Madeleine Frances, panggil saja Made, aku anggota baru disini! Mohon bantuannya!" Made lalu membungkuk hormat ke Lucy.

"Eh? Gak usah formal banget ah! Namaku Lucy Heartfillia! Senang berkenalan denganmu" balas Lucy sambil tersenyum.

"NAH, SEKARANG KAU SUDAH SELESAI BERKENALAN KAN? SEKARANG BERTARUNGLAH DENGANKU!" teriak Natsu dengan semangat membara. Made melirik Natsu, lalu langsung menggeleng malas.

"Aku anggota baru disini! Jangan disambut dengan bertarung dengan seorang yang hebat laah…." Balasnya. Natsu malah marah-marah dan tambah memaksanya. "ARGH! IYA-IYA! AKU AKAN BERTARUNG DENGANMU! PUAS KAU?" akhirnya Made menyerah.

Lucy hanya tersenyum aneh. Orang ini benar-benar pantas untuk fairy tail, dia sama ributnya dengan seluruh orang di Guild ini. Walaupun Lucy sedikit bingung. Wajahnya terlalu cantik dan manis, bahkan menurut Lucy lebih cantik dari dirinya, dan sepertinya dia lebih muda dari Lucy, walaupun tidak semuda Wendy, sang Sky Dragon Slayer. Lucy jadi khawatir Made akan kalah telak dengan Natsu dan itu dapat membahayakan nyawanya.

Mereka berdua pergi keluar guild diikuti seluruh anggota Guild. Dalam beberapa detik kemudian, Natsu mulai menyerangnya.

Made mulai menghindar, tetapi sama sekali tidak menyerang balik. Sampai akhirnya dia terkena Fire Dragon Roar Natsu dan terpental, dia berdiri lalu berkata "Now that, was a big mistake".

Dia menarik nafas dan berkata "Water dragon frozen Blade!" dan, mendadak, badan Natsu terpental cukup jauh terkena serangannya, ya, serangan itu sungguh telak dan berhasil membuat Natsu tidak sadarkan diri. Mungkin karena posisi Natsu yang tidak siap dan tidak mengetahui kekuatannya jadi dia sama sekali _off-guard_.

Semua orang disana tercengang. Hanya dengan satu serangan Natsu dikalahkan? Natsu yang benar-benar hebat dan sampai sekarang, hanya sedikit sekali yang dapat mengalahkannya dikalahkan dengan satu serangan oleh seorang PEREMPUAN yang bahkan lebih muda dua tahun darinya? Ini benar-benar tidak bisa diduga!

Dan yang membuat mereka semua lebih tercengang, apa tadi katanya? _Water Dragon_? Jangan bilang dia seorang…. Dragon Slayer?

Made tampak bingung dengan pandangan orang satu Guild yang sungguh, sedikit menyeramkan. "Erh… apakah aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah?" Tanya Made.

"Made-san… jangan bilang kau seorang…." Omongan Wendy berhenti ditengah-tengah.

"Eh? Seorang apa Wendy-chan?" Made memiringkan kepalanya tanda bahwa dia makin bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Dragon Slayer?" karena Wendy tidak lanjut bicara, akhirnya Gajeel, sang Iron Dragon Slayer, yang melanjutkan pertanyaan Wendy.

Made tersenyum lalu berkata "Ya, memang kenapa? Kalian dan Natsu juga kan? Masa' sih daritadi gak nyadar? Aku diajari oleh Augusta, nama naga yang mengajariku, untuk merasakan perbedaan Mage Dragon Slayer dan yang bukan. Apakah Metalicana, Grandine, dan Igneel tidak mengajari kalian?" Tanya Made. Keduanya ***Inget, Natsu masih pingsan*** menggeleng.

Tiba-tiba seluruh Fairy Tail berteriak senang. "YEY KITA PUNYA 4 DRAGON SLAYER SEKARANG!" "Dengan ini, tidak akan ada yang macam-macam lagi dengan Fairy Tail!" "Guild kita sekarang tidak akan terkalahkan!" ujar suara-suara bergembira diantara teriakan-teriakan yang lainnya.

Made kaget, lalu mulai tertawa. "Sepertinya kehadiran Dragon Slayer disini sungguh disambut gila-gilaan ya?" ujar Made kepada dirinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba Natsu terbangun dari pingsannya yang tidak terlalu lama. "MADE? KAU SEORANG DRAGON SLAYER?" ujarnya tiba-tiba membuat Made nyaris meloncat dan berteriak kencang.

"Eh Natsu.. udah bangun ya? Iya aku Dragon Slayer…. Aneh juga sih…. Setauku Dragon Slayer itu magic yang jarang…. Tapi kok bisa ngumpul bareng di satu guild….. aneh…." Balas Made sambil menggunakan pose sok-berpikirnya. Natsu hanya mengangkat pundaknya sebagai balasan pertanyaan Made,

"Baiklah, kita sudah tidak punya alasan lagi untuk berkumpul di luar! Ayo masuk!" Ujar Mirajane, atau akrab dipanggil Mira-chan. Semuanya langsung berlari-lari masuk ke dalam Guild.

Made melihati teman-teman barunya yang sedang sibuk merayakan pesta penyambutan dirinya. Tidak menyadari bahwa lelaki berambut hitam duduk tepat disebelahnya.

"Kau mirip dengannya…." Ujar lelaki berambut hitam itu tiba-tiba.

Made tentu saja kaget, dan langsung melihat ke sumber suara itu. Baru saja dia ingin bertanya 'Siapa kau? Mirip dengan siapa?' sampai dia melihat orang itu dan membelalak.

"Kau….. mana bajumu?" balas Made. Pasti tau kan sekarang, siapa orangnya?

"Ha? Sial! Kapan aku membuka baju?" balas laki-laki itu. Melihat ini Made hanya bisa _**Sweat Dropped**_. "Ah, sudahlah, namaku Gray Fullbuster, kau Madeleine kan?"

"Eh, iya, aku mirip siapa tadi?" Made bertanya dengan bingung.

"Teman Erza…. Siapa namanya lagi? Ah iya! Jellal Fernandes! Dan Mystogan tentunya…"

Made terdiam…

"Kau tau Jellal-nii dan Mystogan-nii?" Tanya Made dingin, nada suaranya benar-benar seram.

"E…eh kalau Mystogan dia dulu di Fairy Tail, tapi dia balik ke dunia lagi di Edolas, ka-kalo Jellal, dia dulu sempat menjadi musuh kita, dan bertarung bersama melawan Oracion Seis, tapi Jellal di penjara sekarang kan…?" Gray berkata dengan sedikit gemetaran. Wajar saja, suara dan tatapannya tadi lebih menyeramkan dari Erza saat dia murka sekalipun.

"Ingat, Gray Fullbuster, jangan pernah menyebut nama mereka berdua sekalipun di depanku lagi! Kalau tidak….. kalau tidak…. Siap-siap saja dengan apa yang akan terjadi…" Made lalu beranjak pergi dari tempatnya duduk tadi dan berkenalan dengan Juvia dan teman-teman lainnya seakan-akan tidak ada yang terjadi.

'_Apa yang barusan terjadi? Seorang anggota baru di guild ini mengancamku, dan aku seakan tidak berdaya dan menurutinya begitu saja? Kenapa dia begitu menyeramkan? Dan siapa Jellal dan Mystogan bagi dia sampai dia tidak ingin mendengar nama mereka lagi?'_ batin Gray curiga sambil mengawasi Made dengan pandangan curiga.

**~TBC~**

**A/N: Gimana? Ini fic pertama Nyu buat Fairy Tail, mohon maaf lagi kalo kependekan ya, habisnya Nyu orang baru dan bener-bener udah keperes otaknya bikin fic ini. Mohon di review ya…. Dan maaf kalo ceritanya masih gaje…. Dan judulnya kan masih ngaco, jadi suatu hari bisa berubah *kalo bisa* soalnya gak tau sekarang mau judulnya apaan ._.v **

**Sincerely (?)**

**Nyu**


	2. Chapter 2

**-The Water Dragon Slayer-**

**Chapter two**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail ****© Hiro Mashima**

**Rated: T (Karena bosen dengan rate K+, nyu bikin ratenya jadi T-_-v)**

**Warning(s): Gaje, Abal, (maybe) OOC, (maybe) Typo(s), dan ada OC._.**

**A/N: NYAHHH NYU MINTA MAAF GAK UPDATE LUMAYAN LAMA! Maklum lah, nyu sedang sangat sibuk-_- apalagi dengan tugas numpuk kelas aksel bikin nyu kecapekan-_- (?)**

**AND NYU MAU TERIMAKASIH BUAT PARA REVIEWERS DAN SILENT READES DAN DIPSY-NII YANG GARA-GARA GAK PUNYA ACCOUNT FFN JADI NGOMONGNYA LANGSUNG KE SAYA! MAKASIH YA! NYU SANGAT MENGHORMATI SEMUANYA! *nyembah-nyembah* **

**Nah udah ya lanjut ke fic nyu yang abal, YOOOSH :p**

Hari demi hari telah berlalu sejak kedatangan Made ke Fairy Tail, sudah nyaris 3 minggu. Tapi tetap saja Gray tidak dapat melupakan kejadian waktu itu, kejadian dimana dirinya diancam dan dia tidak dapat protes atau membalas ancamannya. Masih terus terpikir di benaknya "Siapa Jellal dan Mystogan bagi Made? Kenapa dia begitu marah?"

Gray yang udah kecapekan mikir akhirnya menyerah dan menceritakan masalah ini ke Natsu, Lucy, dan tentunya Erza. Dia berpikir, siapa tau mereka dapat membantunya dalam masalah ini, terutama Erza yang saat kecil merupakan teman dekat Jellal, ada kemungkinan bahwa mungkin Erza mengetahui sesuatu.

"Hmm? Sebenarnya Gray…" ujar Erza setelah Gray menceritakan kejadian waktu itu. "Aku juga gak tau Made siapanya Jellal, dia gak pernah cerita tentang kehidupan sebelumnya begitu banyak. Tapi aku setuju kalau Made mirip dengan dia"

"NAH UDAH JELAS KAN GAK ADA YANG TAU? YAHAY KALO GITU KITA TANYA AJA KE MADE LANGSUNG!" teriak Natsu keras, benar-benar keras sehingga satu guild menutupi telinga mereka. Erza, Gray, dan Lucy secara reflek menahan dia mendekati Made. Ya udah jelas kan bahaya kalau ketauan Made kalau si Gray cerita-cerita, bisa dikatain banci si Gray mulutnya ember banget.

Made yang merasa namanya dipanggil langsung menengok ke meja dimana sang 4 sekawan (?) itu berkumpul, lalu beranjak mendatangi meja tersebut.

"Eh, you sema ngefans ya ama saya sampe manggil-manggil?" ujar Made asal.

"Ermm, enggak kok, ki-kita Cuma lagi mendiskusikan siapa cewek yang paling cantik di fairy tail, ya kan? Ya haha…." Ujar Lucy seadanya sambil ketawa garing, yang bikin Made tambah penasaran.

"AH BOONG! Udah lah gapapa, mau nanya apaan tadi? Tenang, aku gak bakal ngebantai kalian semua kok!"

"Kita mau nanya, Jellal Fernandes sama Mystogan itu siapa kamu gitu" ujar Natsu tanpa pikir panjang. ***Oh tidak, sepertinya Made mau ngamuk, SELAMATAN DIRI KALIAN MASING-MASING! NYU JUGA TAKUUT! (?)***.

Erza langsung menggebrak meja, Gray mukanya langsung pucet, Lucy udah mau pingsan ***lo, lo, lo semua lebay ah-_-*** dan Natsu? Ya dia kebingungan dengan reaksi temennya sambil cengar-cengir.

"Eh kalian semua kenapaaaaa?"

Tiba-tiba Made menggebrak meja, keras, lebih keras dari Erza tadi, dan berkata "Errmm, eh aku harus pergi, baru inget ada urusan di rumah. Eh ya dadah" ujar Made dengan gemetar, lalu berlari keluar guild menuju rumahnya.

Ketiganya bernafas lega walau masih kebingungan, merasa beruntung Made enggak ngamuk dan ngancurin satu guild, sementara Natsu cengo ngedip-ngedip sendiri kebingungan.

-ooooooo-

Made bernafas lega setelah kembali ke rumahnya. Dengan kasar dia melempar tubuhnya sendiri ke atas ranjang super lembutnya. Lalu mengambil semacam buku di balik selimutnya. Bukan, itu bukan diary, bukan juga majalah Sorcerer terbaru. Apakah itu? Album photo, hanya album photo biasa yang bertuliskan dengan huruf besar dan tebal **"TAKE ONE PEEK THAN YOU'LL DIE"**.

Dengan perlahan dia membalik halaman demi halaman album itu. Disitu terpampang jelas photo-photo saat ia masih kecil dengan kedua orang-tuanya, dan siapa bisa kau tebak? Jika kau menebak Jellal Fernandes, kau pintar.

Butiran Kristal itu perlahan jatuh dari mata Made. Tangisannya makin lama makin menjadi. Dengan kasar dia melempar album itu ke lantai dan memeluk bantalnya. "Kau berbohong, Jellal-nii, kau berbohong, oka-san dan oto-san akan menghukummu, mereka tidak akan memaafkanmu" jeritnya sambil terus menangis.

Made terus menangis sampai akhirnya dia terlalu lelah untuk membuka matanya dan tertidur.

-oooooooooo-

-Sementara itu di suatu penjara bawah tanah-

Disitu terbaring lemah seorang pria berambut biru dengan tato abstract di pipi kanannya. Wajahnya tang tampan itu terlihat lesu. Di depan kurungan besi itu, terdapat penjaga-penjaga yang dilengkapi dengan peralatan magic yang sangat kuat, tidak ada kemungkinan pria itu dapat kabur dari kurungannya, apalagi dengan magicnya yang tidak berfungsi di ruangan itu.

Dengan perlahan dia menggumamkan sesuatu. Suatu nama. Dengan lesu dan nafas terengah.

"M-made….. made" gumamnya.

Penjaga di depan yang menyadari gumaman pria itu tertawa sendiri. Penjaga itu salah mendengar Made menjadi maid ***budek sih-_-V***.

"HAHAHAHA! ORANG SEPERTIMU YANG TERKURUNG SELAMANYA DISINI MENGHARAPKAN MAID? MIMPI APA KAU SEMALAM JELLAL FERNANDES?" penjaga yang lain ikut terbahak-bahak dan dengan sengaja, menggunakan magicnya untuk menyiksanya.

"Made.. maafkan…. Aku" gumamnya perlahan, lalu karena terus disiksa dia tidak sadarkan diri.

~TBC~

**A/N: HUWAAAA gimana? Makin gaje kan? Ya maklum lah, nyu emang payah….. nyahaha-_-. Btw, sebenernya nyu mau bilang, kalo fic nyu yang A beautiful thing called love itu mungkin updatenya lelet banget, jadi mohon maaf ngecewain readers._.**

**Special Thanks From Nyu For:**

**-****baghaz-sedang-login****: Nyaha makasih udah review ^^. Gomene karena kurang menarik, nyu kan gak pinter bikin fic._.V**

**-MisakiKazune: Arigatou udah mau review :D sama reviewnya yang menyemangati. n,n.**

**-Neyta Minaira: nyehe sankyuu udah bilang ficnya bagus, nyu jadi maluu /u/ (?) nyehe, untuk NaLunya kayaknya gak terlalu menonjol atau malah gak ada._.V soalnya nyu sendiri juga bingung-_-V nyehe, iya, Jellal itu Gerard :D thanks ya udah review :D**

**-Snowy Strawberry Miki: NYEH AKU BARU NYADAR INI AMEL-NEECHAN :O ._.V hehe makasih ya udah review ya :D bagus? Ah aku terharuuu~ nyehe._. iya, Nyu suka air sih makanya OCnya ada airnya semua-_- nama makanan? :O makanan apakah yang namanya Madeleine? :O**

**-edogawa Luffy: MAKASIH UDAH REVIEW~~~~ nyehe, soal made benci mereka itu rahasia di chapter sebelumnya, tapi disini udah ada clue dikit._.V yep, Made itu OCku~ nyehe, ini udah di lanjutin~ btw lanjutkan mirip waktu itu iklan pak SBY ya pas pemilihan presiden o.O /abaikan**

**-Dipsy-nii: Saya duga kak Algyle gak bakal baca yang ini atau baca juga, tapi bomat lah-_- aku mau bilang makasih udah baca dan bilang ficnya bagus :D (buat yang bingung: orangnya gak ngereview Cuma ngomong langsung ke nyu, soalnya orangnya gapunya acc ffn -_-)**

**OKE, NYU LANJUTIN KAPAN-KAPAN YA! MAAF PENDEK BANGET.**


End file.
